White Oleander
by Expert Shinobi
Summary: It's funny. They say that love is a great revival... However, I only regard it as the greatest pain I've ever felt. SouKaoMi KaoKenTom SanMeg YahikoTsubame
1. The End and the Beginning

Title: White Oleander

Chapter one: The End and the Beginning

* * *

_A deafening silence falls over the room of which two children lay. A boy of ten years lies almost motionless, stroking the ebony locks of a smaller girl of nine years. His fingertips moving ever so slightly, pushing the same strand of hair back and forth across her neck. He presses his face against her neck momentarily, inhaling the faint scent she carries. She told him once it was something her mother wore. 'White Oleander…' The girl pretends to sleep, her eyes shut lightly, top eyelashes dancing in a gentle flutter over her bottom ones. Her body is wracked with tiny shivers, a crimson substance sliding down the base of her neck where a long scar is present._

_A knock at the door disturbs the two and the older male stands up to answer it, dark blue eyes flickering with indifference, though a smile graces his lips. From the outside, he seems careless, but it's hard to surpass what's on the inside. His midnight hair, a lighter shade than the girl's glints a soft blue in the darkness. They could almost pass for twins. The girl's eyes crack open and she curls herself further into a ball, missing the familiar, yet clumsy stroke of her elder's fingers through the soft hairs on the base of her neck. Blood is pounding in her ears, contributing to the building stress. It's almost as if she knows…_

_She wants to tell him not to go. She opens her mouth to speak, but she cannot find her vice._

'_Soujirou…'_

_The older boy's footsteps continue on towards the door, his eyes still holding the pained apathy of a wayward youth. He slides open the door with his left hand…his dominant hand, and finds himself face to face with a steel blade. He barely flinches, though blood trickles down the side of his face…crimson like the substance on **her** neck. He tries to step out to hide the scene from her, but is unsuccessful. The man before him is talking, words jumbling into a quick threat that the girl can hardly understand. _

"_Did you get rid of the one I told you to?"_

"_We did. I've given you the money. You must leave…she's sick."_

"_I counted the money. It's not enough." _

"_Look, I had to take some…we need things to eat…"'_

_Her eyes shoot open at the sound of a slam. The door frame is broken and the man charges towards the small framed girl. The boy protests, but isn't heard. _

"_I'll pay it back! I'll do another job! Don't touch her!"_

_A weapon, a sword is pulled by the youth in a desperate attempt to save his friend. This attempt is to no avail. His fast and light steps are no match. He is still inexperienced. The child opens her mouth once more...there is no scream._

'_Soujirou…!' _

_The boy runs forth again, his sword poised for attack in the only way he knows how. He lets out a battle cry, turning the man's attention from the girl. His sword grazes the attacker's shoulder, but he is pushed down to the floor, ignored._

"_She hasn't done anything…"_

_His smile does not fail him, even as he lies for the girl. It's a desperate attempt to save her._

"_The food's for me…I've been greedy. I haven't shared…punish me. Don't take her."_

_The man has her by the collar, sizing her up with his eyes. She tries to use what the boy has taught her, the fighting technique, the pressure points on the neck…she has no sword, no means to fight back. _

"_She'll fetch a nice price when I sell her."'_

_The boy runs forth for the last time, striking, but misses, landing on his back as the man kicks him down in the gut. A steady trail of crimson runs past his lips…_

"_Don't take her…we need each other."_

_It's as if he says the magic words. Tears mingle at the corners of his eyes. Only the girl has seen such compassion…the emotions he hides from everyone else. When he holds her at night…when he cries, thinking of the past._

"_I'll come for you!" He shouts, unable to get up. The girl cries._

"_Soujirou…"

* * *

_

'_**The Red Door'**_

"Soujirou…." The words passed Kaoru's lips in a loud moan before she could stop them from coming. Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the dim light in one of the rooms in the brothel, and she remembered where she was and what she was doing. Her body stiffened up as she felt a hand between her legs. Why had such thoughts come to her tonight? She hadn't thought about those things for years.

"Who?" The young man next to her stroked the hair from her eyes with one hand, then pleasured her with the other. Kaoru raised her head from between his legs momentarily, and finished what she had started, both playing with each other.

"Oh…" Kaoru parted her lips slightly, over exaggerating a moan. There was no pleasure in any of this. She faked her climax and pushed his fingers away. He honestly believed her feigned pants and exhausted look.

"You know…you shouldn't speak of one man while you're playing with another!" He groaned loudly as she pressed his hips down, her mouth fitting over him perfectly. Kaoru drew her head up again, parting her now wet lips.

_Quick._

"It was…no one…." She sighed softly and trailed a kiss from his neck to lips, and then sat up, the sheets falling over his waist. Carefully, she wrapped an arm around herself, shielding her 'so-called lover' of what she had so readily revealed a while ago. She had spaced out for a while. He wasn't anything. He came so quickly, it couldn't be called sex.

The man shrugged carelessly at her answer and ran a hand through dirty brown locks. Kaoru watched in silence as he pulled a bit of money from the fold of his gi, lying on the floor.

"Here. I gave the rest to your manager." He pressed the coins on his lower waist. Kaoru looked away, playing as is she didn't know what he wanted her to do.

"Pick them up." He smirked, revealing a dirty set of teeth and stale breath. Kaoru closed her eyes shamefully, and bowed her head to his waist, lifting the two coins with her teeth. It wasn't as if her mouth hadn't just been there before.

"You're always a pleaser, sapphire. Do you have time—?

"—No." Kaoru said in a bit of a snap. She picked her discarded fan up from the table on her left, and snapped it open in front of her face. She took the second to spit the two coins into her hand. It was barely enough for some food. She sighed softly. The man watched her with a sick pleasure, and stroked the hair from the base of her neck, revealing a long scar. Kaoru quickly covered it with her hand. The man backed off almost immediately.

"Anyway, I'll be back in two nights. I think my wife is becoming suspicious." He took the moment to run a hand over Kaoru's bare backside. Kaoru lowered her eyes, used to the inappropriate touches, and nodded, losing her poise. She wanted to hit him…kill him.

"I'll be expecting you." Kaoru removed her arm from her chest to wave goodbye with her fan. As soon as he finished dressing and left, Kaoru added the two coins to a small pouch of money in her kimono. She dressed quickly and headed out of the room as a new couple started in. Two girls and one man…

Kaoru made her way through the back of the brothel to the 'cages' in which the women were kept for display.

"How'd you fare?" A woman with short brown hair asked softly from the corner. Kaoru knew her as Sora from what she overheard her tell the men, but one of the rules was to never give anyone your real information. Kaoru's name here was 'Sapphire.' Many men had complimented her on how her eyes shined like sapphires…

It wasn't a self appointed name.

"Don't bother her…you know she doesn't talk to anyone but the customers. All she does is work…like we should all be doing." An older lady fanned herself in front of the grating. A man blew a kiss at her and she raised her eyebrows slightly with a smile, not letting out much emotion. You couldn't make yourself look desperate here.

Kaoru looked away. They were all right. She never spoke to anyone there. What use was it? There was no reason to make friends in a place where your only job was to please those who couldn't get enough of anything at home. The disloyal…the empty…the lonely. Kaoru let herself drift off into her own thoughts. Lately, her mind had been reverting to the past…she didn't know why. She wanted nothing more than to push it all away. Her body ached. She wanted to go home.

Slowly, she bowed before all the women and took her leave. She was one of the lucky ones. She was one of the best workers. She could support herself enough and was able to leave the brothel. Most of the other girls there were just paying off family debts in the form of body service. Kaoru had paid her debt long ago, but had nowhere else to go. She had to do the only thing she knew how. Still, she pitied the others, but was only alive to take care of herself, not anyone else. That was not her job.

Kaoru walked through the wet and dark streets, trying to get away from the trashy neighborhood and to home. However, her place wasn't much better.

"You're sapphire…aren't you?" A lean man with dark hair and grey eyes made his way over to Kaoru, stumbling. She could tell he was drunk. Quietly, she let out a soft 'yes,' silently fearing for her life. She had been doing this for seven years, yet the sight of men still made her squeamish.

"I…I just stopped working tonight. I…I can make an appointment for you tomorrow." Kaoru eased her way from the man, almost vomiting from the smell of him and the alcohol on his breath.

"Look, I'll give you 200 yen if you'll do it." He grinned, grabbing her wrist. Kaoru looked at the money the man waved in front of her face, and nodded quickly. It was too much to pass up.

"Okay."

* * *

_**Alleyway…**_

"You're getting sloppy, Misao." Soujirou shook the thin coating of blood from his katana and chuckled at his slightly younger companion, her left side covered in redness. A man lay off to her side, dying. He vomited and Soujirou rolled his eyes, driving his sword though his neck without flinching.

"Me? I executed everything perfectly. You had to stop to take money out of every dead man's pocket!" She pouted, sticking out her tongue. Soujirou grinned back at her.

"You want to eat, don't you?" He let out another chuckle. Misao nodded, still fuming.

"Right, then stick that tongue back into your mouth." His tone gave the warning that his smile hid.

"Hmph...Well…that's the last job…let's say we get home and…spend some time alone together." Misao giggled, touching a clean finger to Soujirou's blood spattered lips. He only smiled, unaffected by her advances.

With her other hand, Misao ran her fingers through his sweat and blood soaked hair. He was covered in it, and that only made her think he was more appealing. His cobalt blue eyes were narrowed sharply and reflected his cold demeanor, while his smile said something else about him, something she couldn't read. She hadn't been able to read it for years.

"I just want to go home." He shrugged carelessly, starting off. They headed down the alleyway, leaving the two dead bodies behind them. Their job killing off two messengers of the Yakuza gang was over. The gang had been terrorizing members of Tokyo, but still held high standings. Rich thugs… What better way to make money than to kill those members for cash on the side?

However, such a gang was far from defeated. In fact, the yakuza gang was now out for Misao and Soujirou themselves. They had murdered near to twenty members of the gang and robbed them of hundreds of yen without getting caught. Soujirou had his eye out for the leader of the group. It irked him that such a high class member of society could rule over all with such a closed mind. He wasn't one for "saving the world," but this rule would change his life as well. And what was bad for him…was bad for everyone. He would take down everything and anyone in his path, just so he could have what **he** wanted. It was about time.

Misao made sure to keep herself close to Soujirou, eyeing him every few steps, just to check to see if he might look her way. He didn't. He kept his eyes out in front of him, staring with a lost look while he feigned cheerfulness.

"Oh…!"

Misao watched Soujirou's eyes shift slightly as he heard the faint moan. She moved closer to him, her hands clutching the fabric of his gi.

"Keep walking." He smiled, but his steps were slower than usual.

"Ah…"

Misao could hear the voice clearly. It was a woman. Soujirou knew that as well. He most definitely knew what was going on. The voice became louder and he could hear a man's low voice, accompanied by a sharp slap and a woman's yelp. The noise was over in an instant and was replaced by heavy breathing. It wasn't long until they came upon her body.

There she was. Misao and Soujirou stopped in front of a woman, her kimono falling off bare shoulders, spread at the waist. She eyed the two with no shame, picking up a pouch of money and wiping a trail of blood from her cheek, and the inside of her leg.

"That's pretty disgusting…giving yourself away in an alley like that…" Misao smirked in disgust, hearing the man's footsteps trudging off. "You've got to be pretty desperate."

The woman in front of them pulled a fan from the sleeve of her kimono and stood shakily, snapping it open and hiding her face. She was affected by Misao's words, but tried not to show it. She turned her face and opened the pouch. She gasped. It wasn't money…just rocks. She dropped the bag and pressed bloodied fingers to her cheek.

"Let's go." Misao scoffed, looking away from her. Soujirou raised his eyes to look at her when he brushed past. He felt himself stiffening in the path, though Misao tried to pull him.

_Those eyes…_

Kaoru almost stopped breathing as she saw the face of the man that walked past her.

_That smile …it couldn't be…_

She stared as he did, losing her balance as the fan slipped through her spread fingers. She was going to faint…she could feel the dizziness setting in.

_His smile…the blood…_

Her mind reverted to the past, her friend…the one who had tried to save her…the one who had failed.

_No. No…I don't' wan to see him…_

"So-…" She moaned, falling. Misao tried to pull Soujirou along, but he wrenched away, allowing Kaoru to fall into his outstretched arms. Her cheek brushed against his own, the scent of her cheap perfume mixing with the blood of another man.

"So…so you came for me…?" Her parted lips formed the words against his ear. He could barely make them out. Without Misao noticing, he pressed his face against her neck and closed his eyes.

"White Oleander…"

* * *

A/n: A new story, but I'm still not sure about the pairings. They're probably going to be a series of love triangles, so stay tuned and don't judge by first appearances! This story isn't just Soujirou and Kaoru. It's Kenshin, Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, Sanosuke, Yahiko and Tomoe! (wow, that's everyone…huh?) 


	2. Memory

Title: White Oleander

Chapter two: Memory

* * *

"What are you doing?"

A sharp female voice brought Himura Kenshin out of his daze. Soft lavender eyes fell upon a slightly shadowed figure in his doorway. She stepped out of the shadows and he smiled warmly.

"Tomoe, I was just thinking…" He trailed, staring at his companion. The woman bowed low in his presence, and then shook off formality for a moment, coming to his side. Kenshin watched her hips sway gently as she crossed the room, her purple kimono sleeves hovering over the floorboards.

"It looked as if you were sleeping." She smiled. Kenshin sat up from his laid back position on the floor and welcomed her to sit next to him.

"I wasn't. However, I can see that's not what's troubling you." He smiled wisely.

"It's not. Last night, those two…Misao and Soujirou, they struck once more. They're making it dangerous for anyone to live in Tokyo. They rob even the innocent of money. I couldn't believe it when I heard a woman was going around as a…slayer. She is very skilled with kunai, while the male can surely take out ten with just a flick of the blade." Tomoe snapped her fingers, her eyes dull.

"I will protect you. I will protect those who I care for." He took her hand in his lightly, and closed his eyes, planting a small kiss there. Tomoe smiled briefly and hugged Kenshin around the shoulders, unafraid to show her affection for once.

"These two…they are headed on a path of death and are leading themselves onto hell. This Seta is more than a thief. He and this Misao are set on taking out the Yakuza." He whispered.

"A good idea…but they have no problem killing innocent bystanders that get in their way. They have no sympathy for those who are innocent. It's frightening." Tomoe's lips pressed softly against Kenshin's neck, earning a smile from him.

"You're very affectionate this evening…" He averted his gaze to the setting sun. Tomoe pulled back and set her hair free from its tight bun as she got up to leave.

"Companions will do that…" She smiled slightly and walked out, sliding the shoji closed without a sound.

Kenshin sat on his knees in a corner of the room, so he faced his sword. He unsheathed it and turned it over in his hand. He remembered his past as a manslayer as he felt along the lethal side of the weapon. It cut his index finger and allowed a bead of blood to surface on pale skin.

Kenshin flipped it over once more and thought of Tomoe. He had met her on a night of killings…. At first, she was nothing to him, but as he began to see her more and more, her icy outer layer grew appealing to him. They had stayed close ever since and Kenshin gave up his title as "Battousai the manslayer."

They weren't technically _involved_, but it was clear that more than a companionship was slowly growing between the two. It wasn't until the recent killings and robberies committed, that Tomoe had become more affectionate. It seemed to Kenshin that she was looking for someone to protect her, maybe…forever.

"Soujirou Seta…Makimachi Misao…"

Kenshin ran the names over in his minds. What could drive these two to commit such unspeakable acts? He asked himself the question that he knew he could not answer truthfully. Their intentions were obviously good, but evil had rooted itself in young hearts, clouding all sense of the matter. They would not only kill those who were a threat to others, but just those they didn't like, or kill to collect money. Kenshin closed his eyes and heaved a small sigh. People like those needed much help, and the innocent needed much protection.

* * *

Aoshi watched tiredly as the small waitress at the restaurant poured him a cup of tea. The green liquid splashed noisily upon the table as she spilled it, steam rising off the wood.

"Oooh! Oooh! I'm sorry!" The girl panicked her hair flying as she fussed around the ninja, trying to clean up every last drop. Firmly, Aoshi grasped her wrist. He was able to stop her abruptly, his eyes cold.

"Don't worry about it Misao." He said almost in a trancelike state, and pushed her hand away. The waitress, Tsubame, bit her lower lip and hid her face with her tray.

"Er…excuse me…but my name's Tsubame…" She squeaked. Aoshi lifted his head quickly, causing Tsubame to reel back and fall flat on her rear. Her lower lip trembled and she sniffed.

"My apologies." He murmured and stuck out an awkward hand to help the young girl to her feet. Tsubame cast aside her tray and took the older man's hand, blushing lightly at the kind gesture. Aoshi relished the feeling of the young girl's palm in his own. It reminded him of…

"Thanks sir, I'll get you another tea, spot on!" She picked up her tray and made a quick motion with her hand, smiling brightly. She was clearly affected by his touch.

Aoshi didn't bother waiting for another tea. Instead, he paid for both and set the money on the table as she left. He really had no idea where he was headed, there was almost no where to go. He was lost amidst his own, troubled thoughts.

* * *

"_Aoshi-sama…how does this look on me?" Misao's turquoise eyes flashed with gentle playfulness as she twirled around in a new kimono. It was purple on the outside, and pink on the obi and the folds. Hair was set free of its usual braid and tumbled far past her waist, held only in the middle by a purple ribbon._

_Aoshi lifted his eyes and his breath caught into his throat. It almost pained him to see the young girl she had watched over, had suddenly turned into a woman overnight. He blinked. Of course it didn't happen overnight…it had been occurring all these years, but he had been too blind to notice._

"_Beautiful." He bit his lip after it had been said. Misao's eyes widened immensely. Never before had Aoshi said such things about her._

"_Beautiful? Beautiful! Beautiful!" Misao giggled, and tossed her head back, prancing gaily around the room. _

_Aoshi watched her, fighting off a smile that threatened to encroach upon his lips. The young girl shook her hips as she danced, promptly tripping over the edge of her kimono and falling face first into the floorboards._

"_Er…Ow." She muttered, touching the bleeding scratch on her face. Aoshi came to her side in gentle strides, and helped her to her feet._

"_Don't dance without a partner." He said simply and walked away. Misao felt her knees tremble and squealed. Aoshi stood off at a distance, but continued to watch her, acting out a wonderful scene._

"_May I have this dance Misao?" She stuck her hand out, trying to imitate Aoshi. _

"_Oh, yes you may Aoshi! I've been waiting all this time!" She reached her other hand out and twirled by herself across the floor. She sang a song…_

"_Yellow duckling, green tea, moonlight skies and what you mean to me, all of this, some of you, I'll tell you what you need to do. You've won my heart and all my soul…tell me you love me or there'll be a hole…hole in my heart…where you left…"_

_Aoshi watched wistfully then turned away, bumping into someone. _

"_Takani Megumi…what brings you to Kyoto?" He folded his arms across his chest, speaking to his old acquaintance. On a trip to Tokyo, Megumi had tended to an old reopened wound he had suffered from. She was quite a regal character. They had lunch once. It was quite an unusual thing for him to do…but she had that kind of affect on others._

"_I…My…my Sanosuke." She whispered, breaking down and crying into his chest. Aoshi held her loosely, their faces close. He remembered her fiancé. A ragamuffin character if there ever was one. _

"_He was injured by a man…a Seta Soujirou. He robbed him of his money and almost killed him. He's on the brink of death…I wanted to warn you and Misao…he's coming here to Kyoto. I know you have the expertise to…take care of the situation. I want you to stay safe." She cried. Aoshi tilted her face to his to say something more, when he heard a squeal._

"_Aoshi!" Misao screamed. "How could you!"_

"_Misao?" Aoshi whispered, watching the young girl panic. Megumi let Aoshi go, but Misao took off, crying, not looking back._

"_How could you Aoshi? How could you!"

* * *

_

That was the final time that Aoshi had seen Misao. She had run away before, but this time…she didn't return.Maybe she had gotten tired of waiting.He scoffed to himself. How could she think he was involved with a woman such as Megumi? She was poised and proper, but couldn't bring the cheer that Misao did with the simplest of things.

He leaned his weight over the wooden guide rail of the bridge, letting his hair fall into his face. It had been two years. One year of searching, another of just reflecting. He couldn't give up yet…she could be anywhere…she might need him. This man, this Seta Soujirou, he had something to do with this. If he hadn't caused Megumi to come to him…none of this would have ever happened. The bastard…killing the innocent and ruining the lives of everyone else in his wake. Now he'd corrupted Misao…

"Soujirou…Seta Soujirou…"

Unconsciously, Aoshi let a tear slip down his cheek. Angry at himself, he brushed it away. He wasn't a crier, or anything close to it. How could Misao be affecting him so much? How could Misao choose to follow such an irresponsible path? Did he really mean that much to her?

… _Hole…hole in my heart…where you left.

* * *

_

"Sit still Sanosuke. Goodness, even when you're on the brink of death, you still have your obnoxious, so-called 'fighting spirit.'"

A solitary tear made its way down Megumi's powdered cheeks as she bandaged her soon to be husband. She had no need for makeup. She was already beautiful. Her patient, her fiancé, Sanosuke Sagara, looked at her through half lidded eyes, drinking up her flawless figure. Dark, ebony strands of hair fell delicately around her face, touching her cheeks as she moved, as if kissing her skin. That creamy, porcelain complexion gave her a deceiving presence. She was unbreakable…a hard woman. The only one to bring him to his knees with the simple call of his name.

Her curvaceous form alone could turn heads, let alone the great mystery in her dark, violet tinted eyes.

"You've got to let me up Megumi…I've got to murder that smiling bastard…" He groaned, and then laid back on the bed in their room, the bleeding scar of a diagonal slash surfacing through the white cotton bandages.

"Stop being so idiotic…" She tried to snap, but there was no life in her voice. Sanosuke was suffering, and though she was an expert in medicine, she knew of little that could be done. He would be in constant pain and even cough blood. She knew there had to be some internal bleeding, but didn't have the sterilization, knowledge, or equipment to execute a proper surgery.

It was inevitable. He would die…and a week before they were supposed to be married. She loved this man…Sanosuke Sagara. He could be brash, arrogant and almost always too self confident, but she had to admit, if he didn't act this way…she wouldn't love him quite as much.

"Stop crying then…" Sanosuke's clouded chocolate brown eyes fixed on Megumi. More tears slid down her pale cheeks and it would only take a few seconds before she broke down.

"You're going to see…when we get married next Thursday, I'm going to say…'I told you so…I told you I'd……..make it.'" Sanosuke fought to catch a breath without pain.

"Right." Megumi's smile quivered, her hands trembling, and she laid her head gently across his waist. Sano closed his eyes, weakly lifting a hand to her cheek. A small scowl spread across his face.

"Soujirou…Seta…Soujirou…"

* * *

_Megumi hurriedly made her way through the rainy streets of Tokyo, carrying gauze to restock her cabinets. There was no doubt it had already been soaked. She kept running, but as her head was down, she found herself colliding with a taller man. He had dark green eyes and a mischievous smile. _

"_Excuse me." Megumi could already sense the danger in the situation and quickly moved around him, only to be pulled back. She landed on her rear in the dirt of the streets, the bandages spilling everywhere. The man leaned down and picked her up close to him._

"_You've got a pretty face, pet." He grinned and Megumi had to turn her face. _

'_Bad Breath…'_

"_I'm glad you took the time to assess that, now please let me down." Megumi shot him a glare and received a smack in the face. She could feel the spot heating up almost immediately, her rain soaked hair sticking against the now sore spot. She tried to kick him between the legs, but failed as he held her by the collar of her kimono._

"_But you've got a mouth on you. Ah hell, I like women feisty." He grinned and hoisted her over his back, starting in the other direction._

"_Ah! Help!" Megumi cried out, watching her bandages slowly fade out of sight. "Put me down!"_

"_Feh. Shut up." He snapped, but in a second, Megumi heard a punch land and was suddenly dropped._

"_The lady told you to let her down." A deeper, stronger voice sounded from the street and Megumi turned around, completely a mess. Mud and gravel clung to her previously crisp kimono, and the rain continued to sting her eyes. However, she managed to look up. A man stood even taller than the one before. His hair was spiked slightly, but crumpled and stuck to his face in the rain, a red bandana guarding it away from his eyes. The man that had grabbed _

"_Need help?" He offered up a hand and readily pulled her to her feet. Megumi gave him a small smile. She realized he was very handsome, but managed to stop staring at his face, then lowered her eyes to his hand._

"_You were so reckless…you hurt yourself." She clucked. He frowned slightly, and then chuckled._

"_That's a nice way to thank a person." He smirked. Megumi blushed._

"_Thank you…but you need to be more careful. You hit him so hard you injured yourself." She inspected the wound. Sanosuke lowered his face to hers, pretending to look as well. Megumi could feel her cheeks heating up once more._

"_Are you a doctor Miss…?" He trailed._

"…_Takani Megumi. Yes. You happen to be in luck. I'll take you back to my office…Mr.…" She hid her smile with the sleeve of her wet kimono. _

"_Sanosuke Sagara."

* * *

_

A/N: thank you all who reviewed. As you can see, Soujirou is responsible for a lot of hurt, and he doesn't even know it yet. Anyway, this story kind of goes "full circle" and not only focuses on the complication of the relationships between Soujirou/Misao and Soujirou/Kaoru, but everyone else as well. Oh yeah, and I'd like more people to review...pretty please? i mean, even if it's just "good" or "great job" that would be nice. It kind of hurts to recieve more hits (though those aren't completely accurate) than reviews. I have a little over 120 reviews for Bearing Blue, but over 1000 hits for the story! so just review! PLEASE!


	3. Brought us together

Title: White Oleander

Chapter three: Brought us together

* * *

"_Kaoru, it's just water…go!" Soujirou laughed as he watched nine year old Kaoru pull up the edge of her dirtied yukata stick her toe in the water and shiver, backing away from the pond. A bead of sweat ran down the side of her cheek. She was hot, but the water was "too cold."_

"_I can't! You feel it! It's too cold Sou-chan!" She stuck out her hand and pulled Soujirou towards her. He stuck his foot in the water and swirled it around._

"_It's warm…" He smiled, and then touched a finger to his chin. "What's the real problem?"_

_Kaoru looked down then stared into the clear water. Hesitantly, she looked back into Soujirou's eyes._

"_I can't swim." She whimpered. Soujirou broke into laughter._

"_Don't laugh baka!" Kaoru raised a hand to hit him, when he stopped laughing abruptly. He covered his mouth with his hand and turned her around so her back was facing him. With one shove, he knocked her into the pond and watched as she flailed wildly. After a few moments, she stopped, standing up. The water only came up to about her chest._

"_Oh…well…" She started, but Soujirou had already jumped in. He surfaced quickly and took a deep breath, shaking out his hair in Kaoru's face. The younger girl blushed, still embarrassed._

"_You look stupid." She said bluntly, motioning at his spiky and matted hair. Soujirou merely smiled and rinsed the dirt from his locks. _

"_You looked stupid when you were yelling in the water. Come here, I'll do your hair if you let me." He grinned. Kaoru returned his smile and nodded, setting her hair free from its ponytail. At the same moment, she shrugged out of her yukata, of which there was nothing underneath._

"_Huh…what…what are you doing?" Soujirou got a little flustered. Kaoru looked up at him dully. _

"_There are stains all over this. I've got to get them out." She smiled innocently. "I can do your pants too while you do my hair."_

_Soujirou nodded, averting his eyes from Kaoru's body and handed her his own pants. He was already starting to notice the not-so-subtle differences between boys and girls. Kaoru dunked her head under the water and Soujirou scrubbed at her hair as she scrubbed at their clothing. _

"_Done!" Kaoru's head darted up and out of the water, her now clean hair sticking to her face. Soujirou smiled and watched as she laid out their clothes on the grass to dry next to their swords. She faced him and giggled._

"_Are you embarrassed?" She asked, curling her knees to her chest as she sat in the water. _

"_No." Soujirou shook his head, though his hands remained out in front of him._

"_Good. You shouldn't be. I've seen what boys have." She said matter o' factly. Soujirou raised an eyebrow._

"_Really?" He asked._

"_Yeah. When you went to pee yesterday…I peeked. It's weird…and small." She said bluntly. Soujirou flushed a little, but remained smiling._

"_So?"He lowered his eye from the strange, protruding, mounds of flesh on Kaoru's chest. Before he could say anything, the younger girl tackled him, causing them both to break into laughter and a water fight._

"_I like it small." She whispered.

* * *

_

"Why'd you have to bring her home?" Misao fumed over her bowl of noodles, stabbing a few vegetables that bobbed on the surface of the broth. Soujirou was silent, his eyes averting to a stirring Kaoru in the next room.

"I mean, you know what she is…right?" Misao shoved a large mound of noodles into her mouth and slurped them noisily. Soujirou was snapped out of his daze by the sound of Misao's lips smacking together. He turned her way with a bright smile.

"I know what she does…but that isn't what she is. I know her." He let his head rest on his arm as he watched Misao eat. The younger girl by two years looked down into her bowl, her cheeks reddening as he stared with a smile.

"Oh, don't tell me you've…used her?" Misao stuck out her tongue, laden with noodle pieces. She knew he'd done nothing of the sort, but she couldn't help but test him.

"No." He shrugged off the question, and pushed his bowl away. He wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

"Well, how do you know her?" Misao gave him a serious look.

"Childhood. We were together for a year…but were split up when I was ten and she was nine." He smiled, watching Kaoru sit up. Misao followed Soujirou as he made his way to her.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Kaoru smiled half-heartedly, her hair falling into her face. Misao sat next to Soujirou, frowning. She couldn't ignore the fact that even in her haggard state, the woman was beautiful. Her long raven hair was unbound and almost touched her waist. The ebony strands seemed to almost float around her large, mystifying sapphire eyes.

"Me either, Kaoru-san. I spent a long while looking for you in ever brothel in town, but—

"—you gave up." She paused, and Soujirou almost stopped smiling. "It's okay. After a while, I gave up thinking you'd come." She slipped a hand over Soujirou's, and then retracted it, sensing Misao's discomfort. The younger girl met her gaze and silently, they sized each other up.

"Seven years of this?" Soujirou's eye twitched. "How did you do it?"

"Not with a smile on my face, but I'm doing all right. Though, it looks as if you're doing much better." Kaoru looked around the house with a tacit wanting. Soujirou began to feel guilty. It was then that Kaoru brought herself shakily to her feet, almost tripping over herself as she tried to bow.

"It was nice seeing you Soujirou. However, I must work later on…" Kaoru smiled towards Misao, then Soujirou. It was as if she sensed something between them that even they couldn't see.

"Not anymore. You don't have to do that kind of work anymore." Soujirou grabbed her wrist firmly, and a silence settled over the room. Misao watched the scene with care. She had never heard Soujirou speak so passionately.

"We… don't need to see each other anymore." Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She looked away, fighting to keep a smile on her face. Flawlessly, she snapped open her fan and held it in front of her face.

_Concealer of emotion…_

Gently, Soujirou pushed it closed and leaned closer, his smile almost playful…almost…genuine.

"When you were a child…you were quite deadly. You never lose that learned behavior…and I'm still an assassin. Train with Misao and I…we can all live here together…" Soujirou smiled hopefully, and Kaoru rubbed at her eyes, spilling over with tears. The dark black makeup underneath her eyes smudged with the motion. Misao hung her head, starting to feel sorry for the woman. There was more history here than she could imagine.

At that moment, Kaoru pitched herself forth into Soujirou's arms. Her sobs filled the silence of the room, and Misao had to look away from the heartbreaking scene.

"I'm sorry…I'm so…ridiculous." Kaoru tried to calm herself, but every word that came out was a sob.

"I lied…I…I always dreamed you'd come…the very first night I worked in the brothel…" She sniveled.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-san." Soujirou mumbled, but couldn't bring himself to hug her. It had been years since he had been able to do that. Not since she was taken from him. The rising of feelings in the pit of his stomach was confusing and frustrating.

"They didn't care that I was nine…it started right away…" She held onto him as she wept. Misao outstretched a hand, rubbing her back as Soujirou could do nothing of the sort.

"Please…Sou-chan is right…you must stay. If you're as skilled as he's mentioned…you'll fit in well." She broke into a small smile, though she was still jealous of Kaoru's position in Soujirou's arms.

"Thank you." She sniffled and Soujirou removed his hand from its limp spot on her waist. It was dotted with a little blood.

_That blood…it wasn't coming from between her legs…_

Misao opened up Kaoru's kimono, revealing the wound.

"It's just a scratch." Kaoru touched the small slice in her skin. Small trails of blood trickled down to her legs. "He didn't quite catch me with the knife."

"You can get cleaned up in the bathhouse. Misao and I will prepare everything for your stay." Soujirou helped Kaoru to her feet, but couldn't resist staring at her once more.

"You look different…now that you're older." He said softly, unable to stop the smile from spreading over his lips. It was different, more real. Misao seemed to notice.

"So do you, but don't worry…I still like it small." Kaoru smiled, sniffling. Soujirou blushed unconsciously as he led her to the bathhouse. As he closed the door behind her, Misao tapped her foot expectantly.

"What did she mean by that?"

"Nothing. It was a childhood joke." Soujirou cleared the table and set the bowls in the sink. Misao came around to face him, running her fingertips across his cheek.

"What kind of a joke makes you blush like this?" She asked impatiently as she heard the water run from outside.

"I'm wha….oh, I guess I am." He touched his warm cheeks and pretended as if nothing had happened, cleaning up the kitchen again, while setting the kettle to boil.

"She's really pretty…nice legs and everything." Misao continued to cut Soujirou off, trying to get him to look into her eyes.

"Why Misao, I didn't know you felt that way about ladies." Soujirou smirked, barely dodging a kick to the head.

"Hey! Don't turn this around on me! You like her don't you?" She shouted, clearly distraught.

"I like her. I knew her. I don't harbor feelings for her. I can't. That's just not me." He spoke carefully, watching Misao's expression. The young girl slowly relaxed, but was still visibly gloomy.

"So you and I….?" She muttered. Soujirou realized what he had just implied, and closed his eyes, cursing himself mentally. He knew what Misao thought of him…

"I am how I am. You can paint a chopstick orange and try to eat it, pretending it's a carrot. It's still going to be a chopstick, and you'll only be pretending." He smiled pointedly, leaving the ends of the conversation open.

"Well, I'm going to keep painting the chopstick orange…in hopes that someday it'll change…" Misao hugged him around the neck, but sighed when she didn't receive anything back. She never did. Soujirou looked down at the younger girl and ever so slightly, let his cheek rub against hers. Misao noticed the gesture right away and blushed, stepping back.

"Goodnight." She mumbled, almost in a daze.

"Goodnight Misao." He whispered, and watched her enter her room. Soujirou made a pass through the hallway and sat beside her door, watching out for anything for a while. After a few minutes, he felt another body settle down beside him. Soujirou didn't have to look.

"You watch out for her, as you used to do for me." Kaoru turned to face Soujirou, a towel wrapped around her body. He looked up this time, landing face to face with this beautiful girl…no…woman.

"You still wear that perfume…" Soujirou changed the subject abruptly, and Kaoru flushed slightly, crossing her legs underneath her.

"I bought a bottle a year ago…to remind me of **her**….but it's discontinued now." Kaoru stared out into the dark hall without blinking. "There's a woman…Tomoe Yukishiro…she'll make it herself...just for me."

Soujirou leaned closer to her, and then lifted a hand. Slowly, he brushed back the wet strands of her from her neck, revealing a faded scar.

"It's hard to believe it's you." He smiled once more. Kaoru didn't look at him.

"It's the scent that brought us together you know…" She followed his example and changed the subject, her lips gravitating towards his. Soujirou watched as she closed her eyes.

"Can I hold your hand?" She smiled, breaking free from the awkward position. Soujirou opened his mouth to respond, but he stopped when Kaoru's hand covered his own.

"This way…I know you won't let me down…" she said firmly, and let her head plop down on his shoulder. Soujirou closed his eyes, a ghost smile appearing on his lips.

"No…not again."

* * *

A/N: Writing this almost made me cry...I dont' know why. Maybe it was because i was listening to John Mayer's 'Daughters' while writing...Hnh...anyway, it's pretty sad. Anyway, anyway, i'd like to thank you all for reviewing! it makes me feel good when people take the time to tell me they like my writing, or give a little CONSTRUCTIVE critism.

**Tenken's Lover  
**Yeah, sou and misao are bad guys...but soujirou will soon learn the consequences of his actions. Oh, and don't worry, kenshin and tomoe are also tied to the whole thing.

**Lara**  
I will put more sano and megumi fluff in. I like the pairing as well... thanks for your reveiw!

**Chikky-chan**  
Thanks Chikky! More san/meg on the way!

**Charming Woman**  
Ah, charming woman...you always stick by my stories! Thanks!You're right about the summary thing, but for this story...I just couldnt' get it. I tried to write a more detailed summary, but it was either too long, or it didn't make sense whne i wrote it out. (funny, it made sense in my head.)xp

**Babygirl  
**Hnh, Sou? dying?No, not in this one. you can rest assured that our "lilassassin" will stay safe, however... (insert dramatic cliffhanger)

**Crewel**  
Thanks! i'm glad you liked the SxM parts.I won't reveal much about sano getting better...but it could happen.

**Mysterious Samurai**  
Yeah, sou's bad...but...good too. (if that even makes sense) WhiteRabbit5  
Thank you for the review, but no...i'm not just going to change the title becasue there's a book out there better than my own writing. I do have a legitimate reason for naming the fiction this.  
Anyway, I'm glad you like the story. Kaoru is a very deep character in this story.

**Cathy Mark**  
AW! Yeah, another dark fic, but I'm glad you like the story so much!

"**Oro" 0bject**

Hits are like...tallies of people who have read or looked at your story, but not necessarily reviewed it. So, if i have 8000 hits on this story and 56 reviews...that DOES NOT make me happy. thanks!

**Random Person  
**Yeah, very dark. Thanks for the review! Double review! No, triple review!


	4. Snippets

Title: White Oleander

Chapter four: Snippets

* * *

"_I'm so stupid…" Misao kicked the dirt beneath her feet as she walked through the forest beside the main roads. _

'_I should just go back home…' she thought, but kept walking forward, pushing leaves from her face. Her expression dimmed._

"_But then…**she'll** be there. They'll…be there together, and I'll be the third wheel. Aoshi was probably just being nice so…so he could butter me up to tell me the 'good news!'" Misao kicked the dirt once more as she yelled, sending it flying at the trunk of a tree. Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down, allowing them to spill._

"_I think…girls are very silly." _

_Misao looked up and around as she heard the voice. There was no one in sight._

"_Very silly. They cry over nothing and expect everyone else to wipe their tears."_

_Misao fumed at the statement and whipped out her kunai. _

"_Come out you bastard! If you think you're so cocky, just come out and face me!" She shouted, her voice wavering slightly. She turned from her left to her right quickly, but didn't see anyone. Tired, she let out an angry groan and faced forward again._

"_Ah!" She screamed before she could stop it from coming. There she was, face to face with an older young man. Their noses touched and Misao stepped back, a faint tinge of red on her cheeks as she observed him further. Beautiful blue eyes…mysterious smile…dark hair…_

"_Yes, girls are very silly." He gave another smile and turned his back to Misao. Misao shook herself out of her daze and noticed the young man's sword hanging on his waist. _

"_Grr…so you're a swordsman! Well, face the wrath of Misao Makimachi of the Oniwabanshuu!" Misao jumped up and prepared to give her patented flying kick to the head, when the young man turned around suddenly and grabbed her foot, twisting it. Misao lost her balance and fell flat on her back._

"_OW!" She yelled with her face red in anger._

"_You're different…" He looked deep into Misao's eyes and a hint of wistfulness passed his own blue orbs. Gently, he outstretched a hand towards her. Misao looked at it wearily, but then looked into his eyes. A bit of trust was swirled in amidst faux happiness. _

'_He puts up a barrier around his emotions…like Aoshi and his cold demeanor…' Misao thought, grabbing the young man's hand to pull herself up. As soon as she got to her feet, she dropped his hand and dusted herself off._

"_So who do you think you are to make such brash statements about women?" She growled. The young man smiled._

"_If you have to know…my name is Seta Soujirou." He reached out and dusted a leaf from her shoulder._

"_You're the—the one—" Misao cut herself off and got back into a battle stance with her kunai poised and ready. "Prepare yourself!" _

"_You don't want to do that." He grabbed her wrist before she could protest, and Misao lowered her eyes._

"_Do it. Go on and do it. Kill me. I've got nothing left anyway." Misao whispered, knowing her words were totally out of character. _

"_Because your precious Aoshi-sama left you for another? I'm sure someone as strong as you could move on…" He raised an eyebrow. Misao looked at him suspiciously._

"_What are you suggesting?"_

"_That you come with me. All that we do will be to get back at the world for the hand that fate's dealt us. People like us…deserve more. Don't you agree Makimachi-san?" Soujirou grinned._

"_You're right." Misao whispered, almost in a trance._

"_Because no one understands the pain we've felt and what we've been through…we should stick together. I'm not usually one for a partner…but when I saw you…I knew—_

"—_I could forget the past." Misao's eyes brightened and she put away her weapons. Soujirou turned his back to her and began walking._

"_Let's go." He smiled, and Misao caught up to his pace, smiling as well. Her hopes to put her past behind her would be successful. She would create a new, more meaningful relationship with her new partner in crime, Soujirou. _

"_So…where do you live?" She asked eagerly._

"_I guess you'll know when we get there." He smirked._

"_You're rude!" _

"_Girls…"_

"_What do you mean by that you sexist egomaniac?"

* * *

_

Misao woke abruptly from her dream, smiling in remembrance. Slowly, she stretched over in the futon, allowing her yukata to slip off, revealing her bare skin to the world. Carelessly, she let out a loud yawn and pressed her ear against the paper thin wall separating her room and Soujirou's. Whenever he wasn't up and around before her, it was always comforting to listen to his quiet and even breathing.

"Sit down first…"

She could hear his voice and then some shuffling. He was up, but who was in his room?

"I don't think it's going to matter, it won't fit. It's too small."

Misao fumed. It was Kaoru. What right did she have to be in his room so early?

"You _have_ grown. Maybe if you put that aside and slide ….

"Ow!"

Misao pressed in further, and growled as she heard Kaoru's giggle.

"You ruined it…" Soujirou chuckled.

"You're so immature. Here, let me just grab it—

"-don't grab anything!" Misao snapped and stumbled forward through the wall, landing face first on Soujirou's floor. Kaoru, sitting on the floor, clutching a small training outfit giggled into her hand, while Soujirou tried not to blush, looking away from the naked girl.

Misao scanned the room, embarrassed. Her thoughts had not been confirmed. The two weren't doing anything except looking at old training clothes.

"Sorry."

"That's alright Makimachi-san…I have to be going out anyway." Kaoru gave her a smirk and picked up an umbrella.

"Hello, hello, hello, Shinomori-san!" Tsubame grinned happily at her usual customer. Aoshi raised his eyebrows in greeting. The young girl laid a tray of hot tea and sweet cakes on the table, bowing.

"I didn't order." Aoshi muttered.

"Ah, don't worry…it's on the house." Tsubame giggled and covered her reddening cheeks with her tray. Aoshi nodded, but paid her anyway. His eyes traveled from the steaming green liquid, to the nervous girl in front of him. He observed the scene around him. He had chosen an outside table, and he was the only one there. It was raining and no one would be stupid enough to sit outside. Or sadistic enough…

Tsubame's hair was wet and dripping, and so were her clothes. She had obviously cared enough to prepare something special for him. A light went on in his head.

"There's enough here for two. Would you…join me?" he asked in an almost soft voice. Tsubame's cheeks glowed red, but she nodded quickly, taking the seat next to Aoshi.

"Thank you Shinomori-san."

* * *

Tomoe Yukishiro stood underneath her umbrella near the side of the house she shared with Kenshin. Her hair was damp from a bath, and twisted into a stiff bun atop her head. Gently, she smiled as rain came down in sheets. She had predicted it. It was a feeling she got in her bones.

"Tomoe…it's raining. Come in." Kenshin urged from the doorway, but she stood firm.

"I'm expecting someone…a friend." She whispered towards the sky, and Kenshin backed into the house once more, watching from the window.

Tomoe turned her head as she heard getas slapping against the wet streets, and frantic breathing. It was the one she was expecting. Her long, raven hair fanned out behind her, sticking to her shoulders and her loosely worn kimono.

"I'm late." The younger woman bowed, gasping for breath. Tomoe wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close underneath the umbrella, shielding her from the sadness that only rain delivered.

"No. You're right on time."

"I've got good news." The younger woman shivered, a smile gracing her normally straight lined lips.

* * *

"What are you doing? Are you going out while I'm suffering?" Sanosuke forced a smile, trying to sit up on the bed. Megumi sprayed a scent on her neck and came back to Sano's side.

"What's that smell? It's nice." He mumbled drowsily.

"Hnh…I don't remember. I got it from a friend some time ago…it's white…something." She trailed, tears sparkling in her eyes as she looked at Sanosuke.

"I'm not dying. You're such a drama queen…" He murmured. Megumi stared at him wistfully, and put on a smile, though she was only feigning cheer.

"I am…aren't I?"

"I can't wait to get married…" Sanosuke coughed into his hand, his sweat dampened hair falling against his forehead.

"Me either." Megumi looked down at Sano's blood spattered hand, and curled it into her own.

* * *

A/n: I guess the title described this chapter. Snippets. The one with Tomoe might have been a bit confusing, but the woman with her was Kaoru. Anyway, I just bet I'm gonna get complaints about this… but i'm fourteen today! Happy birthday to me! So, to flames...i don't give a damn. 


	5. Cups of Tea

Title: White Oleander

Chapter five: Cups of tea

* * *

"I don't have to work at the brothel anymore…" Kaoru lowered her eyes as she sat in her older companion's sitting room. Tomoe gave her a thrilled smile, and covered the younger woman's hand with her own. She knew well what kind of horrors Kaoru had experienced there.

"What changed?" She whispered. Kaoru twisted a lock of raven hair between her fingers.

"I met…a man…from my childhood. He was a boy when I knew him…" She took long pauses between words, and Tomoe noticed how hesitant she was to speak of her past.

"So you're living with him now?" Tomoe guided Kaoru inside, past her smiling husband. With gentle hands, she poured a cup of tea for the young woman.

"Yes. He…he's changed so much….but we remember each other well. It's nice where we live together…" Kaoru gave a small smile.

Tomoe brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. They were the same scared blue eyes she had seen walking past the brothel on her way home with Kenshin. Seeing such a young girl behind a wooden grating had frightened her. She was crying…

* * *

"_It looks like rain." Kenshin observed as he carried the groceries in front of Tomoe, who scanned the streets with cool eyes._

"_Yes. Let's hurry," was all she said, but gave a small smile to her companion. Their steps quickened, but Tomoe was suddenly stopped by a small hand grasping the sleeve of her kimono. The hand left a dirty print, but Tomoe's anger faded as she saw who the hand belonged to. _

"_Please miss…someone…please…I don't belong here…" A girl of about twelve sobbed, pressing her face up between the wooden bars of the brothel. Tomoe stood frozen, but her feet slowly regained movement. She moved along slowly, but painfully. That was the fate of so many young women, but never had she seen a girl that young providing services. _

"_Please miss!" The voice continued to cry out, but there was a loud slap and crying was heard. Tomoe held her head down and raced away as fast as she could, grabbing Kenshin's hand.

* * *

_

"I know you didn't help me that day…" Kaoru seemed to read her mind. Tomoe looked down and away.

"But when I paid off my debts, you gave me a place to stay some nights…and you always had what I needed on hand…" Kaoru hinted and smiled. Tomoe nodded and got out a small, circular glass bottle with a clear colored perfume inside.

"Thank you. I…I don't have money—

"—you know I wouldn't take it anyway." Tomoe enveloped her in a hug, which Kaoru loosely returned.

"So about this man you're staying with…" She smiled.

"He has an interest, I suppose. She lives with us as well." Kaoru took a sip of her tea.

"So, how does that make you feel?" Tomoe asked.

Kaoru let the words settle in her mind for a moment, emotions raging on the inside, but no trace of anger flashing on the outside. She smiled wistfully.

I don't really know what I feel. It just shows…he's moved on." Kaoru bit her lower lip and managed to swallow another sip of tea.

"Moved on from what?"

"Me," Kaoru twiddled her thumbs, and then stood.

"Kaoru, it's still rainin—

"—I'll be all right Tomoe-san. I'm used to it.," Kaoru stepped out, tucking her perfume into the sleeve of her kimono.

* * *

As Aoshi sipped his tea with Tsubame, he was reminded of a young Misao. Well, of course it was only in the sense that she was such a small and beautiful girl. No one could have Misao's spirit.

"Shinomori-san…you look as if you're very sad…" Tsubame blushed. Aoshi raised his eyes to meet hers and

"Well, that's the thing about looks. They can be deceiving," he said stiffly.

"Ah, gomen. I shouldn't have said anything." Tsubame stood, but Aoshi took her wrist and sat her down again.

"I am simply _bothered_ by one thing." He crossed his arms and gave Tsubame a slow, surveying look.

"What is that one thing?" Tsubame bit her tongue. "I mean, if I may ask?"

Aoshi thought about his answer before opening his mouth to speak.

"I have lost something – someone…very dear to me. She walked away only because she had been taken advantage of by someone who simply feigned care for her."

"But…Shinomori-san, w-what would cause this woman to leave you?" Tsubame lifted her tray to cover her mouth, but Aoshi seemed understanding.

"I did not appreciate her as though I should have," he said bluntly. Tsubame stood, and then bowed.

"Tea with you was wonderful Shinomori-san, and I know you'll find who you are looking for sooner or later…" Tsubame trembled. "…because…sometimes we never treasure a love… until it's gone."

Tsubame sped off and Aoshi stared after her.

_The little one has seemed to have already learned this lesson…but… how does she know of such pain? _He thought.

"Misao-chan…I will rescue you from Seta Soujirou's web of deceit. He will not make you his pawn. I will kill him soon enough."

_For your sake…

* * *

_

"So tell me, what kind of childhood friends fight together?" Misao took a big gulp of tea, and then fanned her mouth, cursing herself for drinking the hot liquid so quickly.

"Misao…are you still on this?" Soujirou smiled, though his eyes showed that he was clearly bothered and withdrawn. Slowly, he passed the cloth he was using to clean his sword over the blade once more.

"Of course I am! That whore…" Misao bit her lip as she saw a bit of rage flicker in Soujirou's eyes. Startled, she spilled a bit of tea in her lap.

"I…" Misao trailed. She had never seen even the slightest bit of anger in Soujirou's eyes before.

"She could leak everything…you know that," Misao whispered, and then dabbed at the stain on her training pants with a cloth.

"Kaoru wouldn't do anything of the sort," Soujirou kept his head down so Misao could no longer see his eyes, however, she could feel a dark and cold mood settle around him.

"It's been years. Time changes people…" Misao clenched her fists. "Weren't you the one that told me about painting the chopstick orange!"

A silence filled the room.

Soujirou's hands began to shake, and he clutched his sword by the blade, cutting himself.

"S-Soujirou your hands…" Misao reached for him, but stopped. His aura was so cold…

"I was supposed to protect her and I let her get taken away. I caused her all of this pain…" his voice trembled and his sword slipped from his bloodied palms.

"What are you talking about?" Misao set down her cup and put her hand over Soujirou's.

"She would be happy if I hadn't come along. I told her I would protect her. I was supposed to protect her." Soujirou chuckled, and lifted his head. Misao gasped and withdrew. His eyes were wide and filled with insanity.

"I lead her into hell…"

"You were just a kid, Soujirou," Misao's eyes misted over.

"…and I expected her to walk out without a scratch…."Soujirou's voice quieted to a whisper. Soon, the room was filled with his laughter, sick and twisted laughter.

Misao couldn't stand to listen anymore. Before she knew it, she had thrown herself into his arms, pressing her lips firmly against his.

* * *

"How's Sanosuke doing?" Yahiko asked grimly as he stood before Megumi. The doctor bowed her head, careful not to let a single tear roll down her cheek.

"Not so well, Yahiko-chan," Megumi whispered. Yahiko flinched at hearing the diminutive suffix at the end of his name, but knew that it wasn't the right time to have an outburst about it.

"He can no longer eat…he says it hurts to swallow." Megumi cleared her throat, her voice thick with sadness and tears.

"Oh Megumi-san…" The boy of twelve covered her hand with his own. It was completely out of character for him, but he was feeling the pain as well. Sanosuke was like a father to him…or at least an annoying older brother. If he died, he would have nothing to call a family…even if it was fake.

"His death is inevitable…but I want to spend as much time with him as possible." Megumi found herself crying on the shoulder of a child, too saddened to care how it looked. Yahiko held her tightly, easing himself and her into a sitting position on the front porch.

"Yahiko…you may continue to stay here as long as you like." Megumi lifted her head and dabbed at the corners of her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. Yahiko looked down and away.

"I don't want to inconvenience you," he whispered shamefully. Megumi caressed his cheek with her thumb, and then planted a soft kiss on his forehead, as a mother would. Yahiko's cheeks tinted a soft pink, but he didn't pull away from her hug.

"It will be no inconvenience. A child needs a mother…or at least a pseudo mother. Besides, I'll get lonely…without…" Megumi stopped.

Yahiko frowned. "Let's not talk of this anymore. With faith, Sano will pull through."

Megumi cleared her throat once more and nodded.

"How are things with Tsubame?" She asked, though she knew Yahiko denied much of anything between the two.

"There are no things. I can't pay attention to a girl when there's a crisis about," he puffed his cheeks and let his chin rest on folded arms.

"Yahiko, don't let this weigh on your shoulders…You deserve a sweet girl like Tsubame," Megumi smiled, her red eyes clearing up.

"She only thinks of me as a child. We have fun together, but she—"Yahiko stopped himself. "I know she doesn't return what I feel for her. I told her I had a family crisis and I've stopped speaking to her.

"Is this truly what you want?" Megumi asked, seriously.

"I don't think it matters. My loneliness is inevitable…" Yahiko tilted his head down, letting the words slip out of his mouth before he could stop them.

* * *

Kaoru held her umbrella up over her head with both hands, her mind wandering as rain droplets seeped through some holes in the top. At the moment, she knew she had to find a way to make some money. She was already living with Soujirou, so she didn't want to have to depend on him financially as well.

She thought about going back to the brothel, and knew it was something she was going to have to do…unless…

"I don't even remember how," she whispered to herself, and reached for the lock on the gate. It was then she realized she had forgotten the key. With a soft sigh, she set down her umbrella and jiggled the padlock. However, it wouldn't budge, and she was getting soaked to the skin.

Kaoru reached down to pick up her umbrella, but soon realized that it had been swept up by the wind. However, there was no trace of anger on her face. Carefully, she swung a leg over the fence, her kimono tearing on the edge. Kaoru ignored it, and swung her other leg over, the cold rain seeming to have no affect on her at all.

Quickly, she hurried into the house and listened to see if anyone was home. There were no signs of it. Slowly, Kaoru made her way into the hallway, where she saw Misao sitting with her knees curled to her chin. She observed the younger woman sadly, but didn't say anything.

"You win, okay?" She muttered. Kaoru looked down, dripping on the hardwood floor.

"What?"

"I kissed him…and I asked him what he felt. He said nothing," Misao fumed. "That's because of you."

Kaoru wasn't fazed by her anger. "I have nothing to do with you and Soujirou-san….though I know he is a complex individual. If you're truly in love with him….you will wait for him," she said stiffly, and walked into her own room, ridding herself of her kimono as she closed the door behind her.

"She's very attached to you," Kaoru whispered, sensing the presence of another body in the room. She turned, and saw Soujirou sitting on the windowsill, his eyes more focused on her face than on her bare form. Kaoru didn't make a move to get dressed. Soujirou had seen her naked before, though she could tell there was a slight tint of pink in his cheeks.

"I don't feel that way about her," he said softly. Kaoru moved to a small bag she kept and pulled out a tan and brown kimono with green triangles. It was dirty, but not wet.

"You're welcome to wear some of my clothes…" Soujirou offered, his eyes flickering over my body a few times, as if he thought Kaoru wouldn't notice.

"I'm fine," she said softly. Soujirou watched her draw her kimono up over her shoulders, and tie her obi securely around her waist.

"You've grown," he smiled. Kaoru gave him a wry look and set her hair free from its low ponytail.

"I mean…in a physical sense," he corrected himself, and then paused. "I mean…not…I mean…mentally."

"I understand." Kaoru sat next to him and folded her hands in her lap. She could feel Soujirou tense, and she already knew what he intended to say. He wanted to apologize for what he had done…however, she didn't want a reminder of her past…not today.

* * *

A/N: Oh, I finally updated! I hope this chapter is good for everyone! Read and Review! 


	6. Harbored Hatred

Title: White Oleander

Chapter six: Harbored Hatred

* * *

"_I don't' want to be here. I want to go home!" Kaoru screamed. Soujirou tried to do his best to ignore her, guilt eating away at his heart._

"_You can't go home. There's nothing for you. You'll die," Soujirou pulled her along, his heavy breathing seeming extremely loud amidst the trees in the wood behind Kaoru's house. Kaoru tried to resist, but only ended up scratching and bumping herself against rocks on the ground._

"_How do you know I'll die! Why are you taking me away from my mommy and daddy?" Kaoru began to wail. Soujirou pushed her down into the dirt and covered her mouth with his hand. Tears were running down his cheeks and Kaoru's seemed like nothing in comparison to his own._

"_I didn't mean for this to happen. Please, just come with me and we'll always be happy," he whimpered. _

_Kaoru broke free of his hold and scrambled up, running full speed for her house, crying out. _

"_Mommy, Daddy!" she screamed and pounded up against the window where her mother lay, propped up against the sill. Redness smeared over the glass, her eyes glazed over. _

"_Mommy!" Kaoru screamed. Soujirou tried again to pull her down as there was a loud banging and crashing coming from inside. Soujirou heard a voice that he knew to be his father's._

"_Why are you doing this! Let me go!" Kaoru cried. Two men came into view in the window, one Kaoru's father, the other, Soujirou's. _

"_You have no right telling me how to treat my son, you bastard!" The voice of Soujirou's father was jumbled and slurred. Kaoru's father yelled something inaudibly and both men charged for each other. _

"_Don't look!" Soujirou pulled Kaoru's head into his chest as the glass shattered above them and a spray of blood hit the windowsill and splashed against their clothes. Kaoru wailed as she saw the scene, both men sprawled out on top of Kaoru's mother, their eyes blank and glazed. Soujirou's father had a bokken forced through his stomach, while Kaoru's father was impaled by various hunks of wood and glass. His eyes were glazed and stared out, unseeing._

_Kaoru clawed at Soujirou's shirt, wailing._

"_I didn't mean for this to happen…" Soujirou repeated. "I'll take care of you from now on…and I promise we'll always be happy."_

_Kaoru reeled back and slapped him across the face._

"_No! I hate you!"_

_I hate you…_

_I hate you…_

_I hate you…

* * *

_

Soujirou woke in a cold sweat, his bangs damp and glued to his forehead. Panting, he stripped the sheets off his body and groped around in the darkness for a shirt. He moved his hands around the futon, and instead of finding a shirt, he found something smooth and warm. Curious, he let his hand travel further, the warmth increasing.

"Not there, Souji," a voice whispered and Soujirou blinked, his eyes becoming adjusted to the darkness.

"Misao?" Soujirou raised an eyebrow. In a flash, he removed his hand from her thigh. As his breathing slowed, he could feel Misao running her fingers through his hair, humming a song in his ear.

"You were having a nightmare…and calling her name," Misao whispered. With every word, Soujirou could feel her warm breath against his cheek.

"Misao, it's very late," Soujirou smiled, careful about keeping his voice low. Kaoru was in the room next to his, and the walls were literally paper thin.

"I know…but I want to comfort you," Misao pulled the sash on her yukata, setting it free. Soujirou turned his face from her, ignoring the sight of her body.

"Soujirou…you're just like me…you just want to be loved. I want to be able to heal you…and for you to heal me…" Misao picked up Soujirou's hand and he turned his head as she pressed it between her breasts. Soujirou couldn't help thinking she looked beautiful, the soft glow of moonlight illuminating her pale skin.

"I can't…" Soujirou whispered with a small smile, but didn't seem to be too sure of himself. Misao's eyes were pleading.

"You've been the only one…" she paused. "…in a long while…who's made me feel adequate," she kissed and nibbled at a sensitive spot on Soujirou's neck, causing him to emit a small moan that was muffled by his tightlipped smile.

"Now…I want you to make me feel whole…" Misao shrugged her yukata off her shoulders, exposing herself fully to Soujirou. He stared, amazed at how lovely and petite she was. A few battle scars graced her chest and stomach, but Soujirou didn't seem to mind. In a lapse of judgment, he reached up and to touch her cheek.

_I hate you…_

"That's it…" Misao whispered in his ear. Soujirou snapped out of his daze as he heard the shoji door slide open.

_You made my life a living hell…_

"Ah, forgive me!" Kaoru put one hand on her reddening cheeks and used the other to brace herself against the door.

"No, Kaoru…it…it's nothing," Soujirou smiled, flustered as Kaoru retreated. Misao fumed and dressed herself, breezing past Kaoru.

"Thanks for ruining the moment," she muttered and nudged her with an elbow.

"I-I'm very sorry…I just heard some sounds from my room and I thought…I thought you were hurt or were having a nightmare…I…I didn't know—

"—it's alright. Her advances were unwanted." Soujirou put a hand up to silence Kaoru, who smiled slightly.

"You looked engrossed…" Kaoru said softly, and Soujirou turned his head the other way.

"Forget that," he said uneasily. "I…I need to talk to you about something."

* * *

"_This place is dirty…" Kaoru whimpered as she held onto the sleeve of Soujirou's shirt. The bloodstains had turned dark on their clothing, and were caked onto their skin. Soujirou stared at the sight before him. It was an old and rundown looking inn, but he knew it would be the only place they could rest._

"_I know…I'm sorry," Soujirou whispered. Kaoru let go of his sleeve and hung her head guiltily. For a moment, she stood clenching her fists, but when she saw the pitiful look on Soujirou's face, she sprung forward and engulfed him in a hug._

"_Don't say sorry anymore…" she sniffled. "You don't owe me a sorry." _

_Soujirou returned the hug, and couldn't bring himself to protest. Instead, he cried quietly on her shoulder. _

"_If we fix it…it will look nicer." Kaoru patted his head with one small hand. Soujirou raised his head and locked eyes with her. They were magnificent blue eyes…pools of endless blue that paled only slightly in comparison to Kaoru's dazzling sapphire orbs. Kaoru blushed lightly and puckered her lips as his face closed in on hers. Clumsily, Soujirou did the same, tears drying on his flushed cheeks._

_It was a small kiss…an inexperienced kiss…and a short kiss, but it meant the world to the two. Soujirou reached out and took Kaoru's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. _

"_Will you marry me?" Kaoru asked with a grin. Soujirou blushed._

"_Huh?"_

"_My mommy…" Kaoru's volume dropped, but she kept speaking. "…she told me that a boy and a girl should get married before they live together. She said it's the right thing to do." _

_Soujirou nodded. "Okay, but I'm supposed to ask first." _

"_Alright." Kaoru tore a piece of her ribbon and handed it to Soujirou._

"_What's this for?" He asked with a smile._

"_It's a ring. You tie it around my finger," Kaoru said matter-o-factly._

"_Oh yeah. Here." Soujirou ripped a thin strip of his shirt off and handed it to Kaoru. The two stood ready with wide smiles on their faces._

"_Will you marry me, Kaoru?" Soujirou asked. _

"_Sure!" Kaoru smiled, and then bit her tongue. "I mean…yes, I will."_

_Soujirou tied the piece of his shirt around Kaoru's ring finger, making a small blue bow. Kaoru stared at it happily._

"_Okay…now, will you marry me, Soujirou?" Kaoru asked._

"_Yes, I will." Soujirou held out his hand and watched Kaoru tie a small and sloppy bow that he liked just fine on his finger. _

"_Yay!" Kaoru pulled up some grass and sprinkled it over their heads. Soujirou gave her a small kiss on the cheek and they both headed inside the old inn, 'newlyweds.'

* * *

_

Kaoru stood and hugged herself, as if she was scared.

"Don't say sorry anymore…" she sniffled. "You don't owe me a sorry."

Soujirou opened his mouth, and then closed it, ashamed.

"I know you hate me for what I did…for how I ruined your life—

"—it wasn't your fault," she clenched her fists.

"If I hadn't shown up that night—

"—you tried to protect me the best that you could. You did more than you had to. Even now…" Kaoru rubbed at her eyes with the back of her wrist. Soujirou looked towards the shoji and could see the pale outline of Misao. He knew she was listening intently.

"You don't have to feel obligated. I'm doing this because I…" Soujirou couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

"Because you…" Misao breathed softly from behind the door so only she could hear.

"If you like…you could work with us on our jobs," Soujirou stood and approached Kaoru from behind.

"You still do that kind of work?" she asked without turning around. Soujirou put one hand on her shoulder and winced as he heard Misao's sharp intake of breath. He closed his eyes and tried to plan his movements less intimately.

"I'm just taking from the world, exactly what it owes me. Today, it owes a little less, because now you're here," he smiled. Kaoru reached up and covered his hand with her own. Soujirou's eyes widened as he saw a frayed piece of cloth tied in a bow around her finger. Kaoru saw him stare and pulled away.

"I-I…I know it's silly…but I felt I should keep it," she blushed. Soujirou tightened his grip on her hand and lead her over to the closet. He pulled out a wooden box and opened it for her to see.

"I kept mine as well," he showed her the piece of Kaoru's ribbon alongside a long katana. Kaoru touched the sword with a frown on her lips.

"I thought I might forget what I had done…"

"You were always gifted with speed," Soujirou cut in hopefully.

"All the years gave me time to think…think about all the hurt I'd been through."

"What does that make you feel?"

"I know it's wrong to want to kill—

"—it's not wrong." Soujirou's voice was harsh, and Kaoru faltered.

"It's changed **you. **What do you think of that Soujirou? Can't you see?" she cupped his face in her hands, staring into his eyes.

Soujirou was silent.

"It's robbed your childhood…and your future…"

Again, Soujirou did not speak.

Kaoru dropped her hands from his face, and put them on her knees as she pushed herself back into a standing position.

"I could do more work so you wouldn't have to—

Soujirou grabbed my wrist.

"—I said I didn't want you to have to do that anymore," his voice was harsher than expected, and Misao crept away from the door.

"Damn it Soujirou, for once, why can't you take care of yourself?" Kaoru snapped, and then sighed heavily.

The room fell silent once more.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'll do anything I can so that I stay by your side. If this is the path you've chosen…I won't let you go down it alone." Kaoru said with her back to him, and exited.

Soujirou sat on the floor, staring at the weaponry. He wanted to make things alright for Kaoru.

_She'll thank me later on…_ he thought with a smile.

* * *

A/n: Well, that took me a while to update, but I have! Hoorah!


	7. The Hunger

Title: White Oleander

Chapter seven: Hunger

* * *

"_I'm hungry, Soujirou." Kaoru whined as she held Soujirou's hand. He sighed hopelessly in agreement._

"_I know. I am too, but we don't have any money," Soujirou finished his sentence and covered his stomach with his freehand as it growled loudly._

"_Let's try these," Kaoru sighed, and pointed at the bags of trash across the street, behind a restaurant._

_Soujirou and Kaoru untied each bag, rooting through them for any scrap of food. Kaoru produced two half eaten apples, a box of soggy and crumbled rice balls, and a bread crust. Soujirou added half of one Ohagi and some fried rice._

"_Let's take the apples, Ohagi and crust. Leave the rice," Soujirou said weakly, filling a small bag with the old food. _

_Kaoru tossed the moulding rice, but leaned over another bag._

"_Here's one more. It's big!" she smiled. "Maybe there'll be some Odon noodles!" _

_Soujirou watched as Kaoru tore the black bag open, but her excitement quickly faded._

"_Soujirou!" she screamed and backed away. _

_Soujirou leaned over the bag and saw the cause of her fears. It was a dead man's body. Quietly, he observed the rotting mass, and pushed his hand in. Kaoru tried to pull him away, but it was no use. Soujirou drew out a long, dark object, and clutched it to his chest._

"_Come on, let's go," he whispered urgently, pulling Kaoru towards the inn.

* * *

_

Tsubame took her break as quickly as she could, letting her head hang low behind the restaurant. Talking with Aoshi had most definitely roused painful memories.

"How can you give advice about something you yourself have not yet conquered?" Aoshi barged in with his faraway speech.

Tsubame didn't bother looking up. Her cheeks flooded with color, but seemed invisible behind the tears.

"I didn't realize what he meant to me until he said he couldn't see me anymore," she whispered.

Aoshi cleared his throat quite awkwardly, but continued to listen to her tell the story.

"Yahiko…was like a friend to me. I didn't feel anything special for him, and I didn't realize just how much that bothered him," Tsubame stared Aoshi straight in the eyes.

'_Misao…' _he thought. _'I never gave you the respect you deserved…'_

"He had a family crisis, and when he left, he said that he wouldn't ever come back. He said…it had all been a waste. He said his loneliness was inevitable," Tsubame twisted her apron in her hands.

"That seems selfish…" Aoshi said offhandedly.

"No," Tsubame shook her head. "Shinomori-san…it is we who are selfish. We…the ones who ignore those who love us most. Those who create a circle of hurt for no reason other than our pride…"

Aoshi took in her words with much admiration, and hesitantly, laid a hand to rest on her back. Gently, he gave it a soft pat, and she sniffled, smiling.

"Thank you for listening shinomori-san…I must have bored you."

"No. You…enlightened me."

* * *

"You infuriate me," Misao said simply, gripping her kunai carefully, between every other finger.

"Miss Misao…I've never wanted any trouble with you," Kaoru sighed hopelessly, restraining herself as the skilled ninja pressed her back against the dirt.

"If I just slit your throat, I'll never have to hear you again, and he'll never have to think about you instead of me!" she snapped.

Kaoru watched as Misao readied herself for attack, and took her by surprise. Quickly, with one smack, all her kunai flew out of her hands, and lodged themselves in a circular shaped pattern on the ground. Misao looked up in shock, letting her guard down. Instantly, Kaoru used this advantage to right herself, and pin Misao to the ground.

"Don't try and threaten me Misao. From this point on, I'll be doing what I can to save Soujirou, not drag him down into your shit," Kaoru said fiercely, and stuck a kunai through the shoulder of Misao's shirt, right next to her neck.

Misao slowed her heavy breathing, and watched as the now livid prostitute started off towards the bathhouse, where Soujirou was residing. Slowly, she averted her eyes to the kunai, grazing the skin of her shoulder. With her free hand, she yanked it out and stood.

Kaoru was obviously the fighter that Soujirou said she was. There was no doubt about it. However, Misao knew she would kill for Soujirou. She had already lost the love of her life once before. She was sure it wouldn't happen again. She'd show Kaoru something….tonight.

* * *

Megumi ran a hand down Sanosuke's pale cheek, her own cheeks dry. She had run out of tears the night before, the night he had passed.

Yahiko watched his caregiver grieve, redressing Sanosuke in clean clothes, preparing him for an unofficial burial.

"We should have someone else handle this…don't you think?" Yahiko asked, letting his hand rest on her shoulder.

"It'd be right if I did it myself," she said softly, her tone hollow and hurt.

Yahiko subconsciously reminded himself to think before he spoke.

"I'll help you," he stepped forward hesitantly, and picked up Sanosuke's red bandana.

With careful hands, he tied it around his head. However, it wasn't the same. His hair, which had defied gravity, was matted and hovered around his face. Megumi brushed some of the unruly strands away, and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Megumi stared. She was a broken woman, coping with the death of her almost husband. It was silly…but she never thought it would hurt so much.

'_I'm sorry Megumi…but…cheer up.'_

Sanosuke had whispered before his death.

'_You'll move on soon enough…just keep wearing that scent. I like it…'_

Megumi remembered wrapping her arms around him, and then…

'_Yeah…just like that. White…something.''_

Then he just stopped talking. He let go a soft breath in her ear, and stopped breathing altogether. Megumi wanted to believe he'd gone peacefully, but in the days leading up to his death, his wounds, like his condition, had never gotten better.

'_That bastard…that evil bastard…Seta Soujirou…'_

Megumi and Yahiko seemed to think simultaneously, their fists clenching. Slowly, Yahiko backed up, and bowed his head.

"I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do. I won't let him get away with this."

* * *

"Rumor has it, he's attacking three of the Yakuza tonight," Kenshin said somberly, sipping his tea.

Tomoe had her head resting gently on his shoulder, playing with his amber locks. Kenshin ignored the touch for once, and focused on the task ahead of him.

"He'll be there…I have a feeling as well. I'll apprehend him as quickly as possible, and get the girl to safety. There's no doubt she's been brainwashed."

"Poor child," Tomoe said softly, her mind reverting to Kaoru. "To fall into that kind of…pain."

"She must have been hurting quite a bit," Kenshin added.

Tomoe let her hand cover Kenshin's, and sighed softly.

"I know you must do this, but please take care of yourself. This man…he's ruthless."

Kenshin nodded wordlessly. Of course, he knew. In fact, he knew much better than anyone who he was up against. For the one he was fighting, was a younger version of himself.

* * *

"_Why would you take that from someone?" Kaoru whimpered as she watched Soujirou cleaning the blade of the dead man's sword. _

"_What if someone finds out we have it, Soujirou? What if—_

"—_so what?" Soujirou's tone was harsh. "Don't you want to be safe?"_

_Kaoru nodded stiffly, scared. Soujirou stared at the floor for a long while, but didn't apologize. He'd been moody for a while that week, and been complaining of being sore all the time. _

"_You're a mean-meanie, Seta Soujirou! A mean-meanie!" Kaoru shouted suddenly, her nose running to match her eyes._

_Soujirou took a glance behind him, and dropped the sword, carelessly._

"_I'm doing this for you…I really am," he whispered, and Kaoru's tears dried on her cheeks. _

"_What…what are you doing?" she whimpered. Soujirou didn't respond. Instead he hugged her. He hugged her as tightly as he could…and cried.

* * *

_

Kaoru watched Misao walk away, and leaned against the wooden bathhouse door. She could hear Soujirou in the water, and opened the door slightly. Kaoru was only able to see his back, covered with old scars, made from only god knew what. Kaoru thought of his father, and her eyes misted for him.

Kaoru snapped open her fan and fanned her face a little to get rid of her tears. After about a minute or so, she didn't hesitate to step in. Soujirou looked up abruptly, and wiped his hands against a white towel beside him.

"Good morning Kaoru. Feeling well today?" he asked offhandedly.

Kaoru took a seat beside the large pond of bathing water, and sighed. There was a long silence.

"Tell me, does the prospect of love scare you?" She asked suddenly, avoiding his question.

Soujirou merely smiled, clueless as to what she was getting at.

"Why would you ask something like that?" he whispered.

"You seem lonely," Kaoru dabbled her fingers in the water, her eyes lingering on Soujirou's chest.

She couldn't help but remember all the times they had bathed together, and how embarrassing it seemed now. Kaoru turned a little to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"Well, you're wrong. I'm not," Soujirou's smile seemed to get wider as he got angry.

"You were never afraid to show emotion with me before…I thought that hadn't changed," Kaoru pressed.

"Before what?" Soujirou rinsed the bit of soap in his hair out, and reached for his towel. Kaoru handed it to him first.

"Before you started these jobs…" she whispered, and then all was silent.

Soujirou climbed out of the water, and for a while, Kaoru stared.

"Misao will get upset if she knows you were in here," Soujirou smirked and wrapped the towel around his waist as he caught he caught her stare.

There was another long and awkward silence.

"I don't care what she thinks. I…I miss you Soujirou…the real you…I really do," Kaoru said solemnly, her cheeks aflame.

"I…"Soujirou caught himself, and looked away. "Are you coming tonight?"

He asked, eager and hesitant at the same time.

"I have to put some more time in for training…" the tears in Kaoru's eyes shimmered and slid down her cheeks.

Soujirou sighed and pulled on his training gi and hakima, then bent down next to Kaoru. As hard it was, she didn't meet his eyes. He observed her for a long while, her perfect shape, her smooth, pale skin, and gentle, yet fiery eyes.

"You know…some say love is a great revival..." he smiled sadly. "But I regard it as the greatest pain I've ever felt."

"B-but what do you mean? Who could ever make you feel that way?" Kaoru sniffled. "Even I know love is beautiful…even after all I've been through."

Soujirou continued to smile, but didn't meet her eyes.

"All you've been through, all of that was because of me, and because of that…I will never be worthy enough to love you again. Not again," he whispered.

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat, and she reached out for Soujirou's hand. He pulled away apprehensively, and walked out without another word.

_So, I'm too late? You gave up? You just…you just stopped loving me?_ Kaoru traced circles in the bathwater, and cried. _Fine...fine. It's over. _

* * *

A/N: whoa, a lot of crying in this chapter, and as you can see, all of the characters are tied together by one person. Even Yahiko and Tsubame, which is going to come into effect the next chapter. Also, there's going to be some Misao x Aoshi and Misao x Soujirou reflection, and a little waff dialogue in the next chapter as well. YAY! And you know, it'd be nice if everyone could leave a review. It gives me confidence to go on! Maybe you could even drop a hint about a story idea.. (Wink, wink) 


	8. For the Sake of Love

Title: White Oleander

Chapter eight: For the Sake of Love

* * *

_Kaoru huddled herself closer to the window, terrified of the wind blowing and rattling the windowpanes from the outside. Soujirou had left and been gone for hours, and he knew she couldn't sleep without him. It was then the door opened and he stumbled inside, covered in snow._

"_Sou-chan! Where were you?" She cried, and hugged him around the neck._

_The door was sucked in by the wind, and slammed shut behind Soujirou. Tiredly, he slumped forward in her arms and fell against the floorboards. _

_Kaoru gasped in shock as she saw a blood splattered all over the front of his gi. Frantic, she lifted his shirt, but saw no wounds but a few bruises and scratches on his face._

"_Soujirou! Soujirou what happened?" she held his face in her hands, crying. _

_Soujirou dropped the stolen sword from his waist, and smiled with a perverted sort of glee. With a pale, bloodied hand, he pulled a sack from his pocket. As he set it in Kaoru's hand, the coins scattered across the floor. Instantly, Kaoru realized what he had done._

"_No! No Soujirou! How could you!" she cried, but held him anyway, feeling him shiver against her. _

_Her sobs were muffled against his shoulder, and her nostrils flooded with the acrid scent of blood. It hurt her; although she had a distinct feeling it hurt Soujirou even more.

* * *

_

"I can't do this…" Kaoru groaned in frustration as she practiced swings and thrusts with her old sword, her hands shaking with every move.

She dropped to her knees and stared into the sky. Somewhere she knew Soujirou was about to strike. He was hurting others again…but not for her anymore. For himself.

Kaoru pressed her ear to the earth and closed her eyes, desperate for any sign, any calm she could find. However, in the back of her mind, she knew nothing of the sort would come tonight.

"I remember when I was with you Soujirou….you promised me you'd make everything better…" she dug her fingernails into the dirt and lifted her head.

"You promised me a lot of things, but look where I've ended up," she seethed.

"It's hard not to blame you…but…" Kaoru's eyes softened and she rose to her feet once more.

"I don't. I just…can't. You did protect me the only way you knew how…and…I fell in love with you used to be."

Slowly, she raised her sword level with her eyes and focused on her target. The tree in front of her made a nice start, and Kaoru wasn't going to mess up this time.

"So I'm fighting to bring you back. For the sake …"

With two quick steps and a downward strike, the tree split from top to bottom and crumbled at Kaoru's feet. A slow smile spread over her lips, and she lifted her head towards the moon once more.

"…of love…"

* * *

Soujirou stood in the kitchen, looking out the door worriedly. Kaoru had been gone for hours since that morning. Suddenly, he regretted ever confessing his love to her. Or more accurately…what used to be his love. 

"What's the use waiting for her?" Misao snapped. "She's not coming."

Soujirou averted his eyes to the clock, and glared at the table with a frustrated smile.

'_I never should have told her…'_ he thought angrily.

Misao put her feet up on the dinner table, flashing her thighs from underneath her outfit. She gave Soujirou a smirk but he was unresponsive. It was evident she was treading on thin ice, but she was desperate for attention.

"She's probably out whoring or something. You can't trust people like that. I could tell from the moment I--,"

"—would you shut the hell up and let me think!" Soujirou cut her off, and with the same sick smile on his face.

Misao's breathing quickened, but she simply looked away, blush staining her cheeks. It was so hard…remembering how much she meant to him. It pained her to see him so distraught over another…the man who was supposed to bear no emotions.

"I'm sorry," Misao mustered, tears stinging her eyes.

Soujirou watched her cry guiltily, but didn't show it. Instead, he gave his normal smile, and brushed a lock of hair from his eyes.

"I'll look for her later," the words stung as he said them, but seemed to perk up Misao.

"Right," she wiped at her eyes in excitement.

"The sooner we take care of this, the better. Let's go," Soujirou walked out in front of Misao, checking back every few minutes as they headed through the woods.

"The tip said they'd be in the market, let's lay low and stick to the back streets," Misao suggested, as she peeked through the trees to see families moving up and down through the markets, trying to get deals before they closed.

Soujirou nodded silently, and shook his head to eliminate all thoughts of Kaoru. However, it was quite obvious to him where she was, and he couldn't help but wonder about her health.

"You're not moving. Are you okay?" Misao asked gently, placing a hand on Soujirou's shoulder.

Soujirou found it hard to respond. There was a plethora of emotions swirling around inside him that were getting harder and harder to control. It was as if…

"Yes, I'm fine," he smiled, lying again. "Let's go."

'_For the sake of…her.'

* * *

_

"He'll murder tonight. There's been a buzz around the markets that the Yakuza will be in town," Kenshin sheathed the sword at his waist and headed for the door.

Tomoe rushed to meet him, a calligraphy brush and paper in her hands.

"Please…reconsider taking this into your own hands," she begged. Her usually calm demeanor had been discarded, and desperateness was clearly visible in her eyes.

"The best place for attack will be as he's about to strike. He'll be distracted, and it will give me the necessary advantage." Kenshin held her tightly, whispering his words into her ear.

Tomoe tensed.

"But what if he's as good as they say?" She whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'm better," Kenshin planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled reassuringly.

"I'll do anything to protect you. You are the one most precious to me." With that, Kenshin stepped out of the house, and took in the night air.

His fight would be difficult, but he would return to Tomoe.

'_So this is it…I've picked up my sword once more, but this time to protect her. I'll do anything I can to make this right, and maybe put sense into this young man's head. I do not go with the intent to kill, for I would be only stooping to his level. I have come as a missionary, to bring peace and restore peace. I **will** prevail. For love's sake.'

* * *

_

Yahiko watched as Megumi slept. She lay curled up on Sanosuke's old bed, her tear streaked face pressed firmly against his pillow. He stood over her protectively and watched the hands of the clock tick slowly towards midnight. Everywhere there had been rumors of Seta's next strike, and Yahiko had every intention to be there to stop him, and seek revenge.

With a shaking hand, he picked up his practice shinai and held it to his chest. Gentle and swift, he did a test swing, and cut the air in front of him with a soft slicing sound loud enough to stir Megumi ever so slightly.

"This is for you Megumi, and that stupid rooster head," he smirked, though inside fear was settling.

'_If I don't see you again…'_

"I love you," he mustered, his hands quivering.

As he headed out and towards the right alleyway entrance of the market, different thoughts rushed through Yahiko's head. All of them dominated by Tsubame.

"Stupid girl," he muttered to himself, and wiped away a tear as it slipped down his cheek.

'_So this is it…this is the end of my life,'_ he thought to himself.

'_I know I can't possibly win this battle, but for the sake of her…I must try as hard as I can. I must see that bastard's face and let him know that someone wants a piece of him. He just can't get away with the pain he's caused! I'll knock his head off his shoulders or die trying! For the sake of love! '_

"And for you Tsubame…" he whispered, and blew a kiss into the air.

* * *

Aoshi was cool and calm with his movements, slipping out into the night as if it were natural. His ninja skills proved helpful, aiding him in his agility to leap from tree to tree without making a sound. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help remember teaching Misao that technique. She had failed miserably the first 1000 times of course, but she wouldn't quit. She would do anything to please him. 

"I let her down," he grunted, and halted above the left alleyway entrance to the marketplace.

Furious, he clenched his fist and looked down at the empty streets.

"You shouldn't be out there. You should be at home, with me," his voice was a gruff whisper that blended in with the rustling of leaves in the wind.

"_Shinomori-san…it is we who are selfish. We…the ones who ignore those who love us most. Those who create a circle of hurt for no reason other than our pride…" _

Aoshi stared into the sky, thinking of Tsubame. She was a child of great wisdom that could have only come from terrible experiences. He wished her all the luck in the world in hopes that it would be reciprocated. As much as he would have liked to deny it, he would need all he could get. Seta was said to be the fastest around, and he couldn't take any chances.

'_So this is it…' _he thought with a rare smirk.

'_I'll see the face that no one else has seen without dropping dead at your feet. I'll kill you and take Misao back with me. Then and only then will this whole mess be over. I'll never have to stoop this low again. Only…only for the sake of love.'_


End file.
